Once upon a December
by Anne-Janet
Summary: Eine Reise in die weiße Pracht. JLFluff


_**Titel:** Once upon a December  
**Autor:** Anne-Janet  
**Altersbeschränkung:** PG  
**Inhalt:** Eine Reise in die weiße Pracht. J/L-Fluff  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognisable characters and places from Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purpose and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to the real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author._

_**Bemerkungen**: Jaja, ich weiß. Eigentlich wollte ich keinen Fluff mehr schreiben, aber hm... was soll ich sagen? Es überkam mich einfach und irgendwie musste ich mich ja gekonnt von meiner Geschichtshausarbeit ablenken!__Ein supergroßes Danke an Franzi, die sich nun wieder durch meine Texte kämpft:) Wie gut, dass wir uns zum wer-weiß-wie-vieltem-Male wieder gefunden haben!_

**Once upon a December**

"Hey, kleiner Mann." murmelte Lily Potter sanft als sie ihren knapp 5 Monate alten Sohn Harry aus seiner Wiege hob, "Gut geschlafen?"  
Sie erntete nur ein zaghaftes Gähnen als Antwort. Leise in sich hineinlachend wanderte sie mit dem kleinen schwarzhaarigen Baby zum Fenster hinüber: "Zu wenig Schlaf, ja? Und ich dachte immer, Babys würden kaum schlafen."  
Sanft strich sie ihm über das Gesicht: "Aber weißt du was? Wir schieben es einfach auf deine Gene. Natürlich nicht auf meine, sondern auf die deines Vaters." Harry blinzelte sie nur mit großen grünen Augen an. Die Augen waren das Einzige, was ihr Sohn rein äußerlich von ihr geerbt hatte, ansonsten war er das Ebenbild seines Vaters James, dessen Stimme aus Richtung Tür zu hören war:  
"Was sind das denn hier für Lästereien, hm?"  
Mit großen Schritten trat er zu Lily hinüber, nahm Harry aus ihrem Arm und flüsterte Harry vertraulich, aber grade so laut, dass Lily es noch hörte zu: "Weißt du, deine Mum ist nur eifersüchtig auf unseren festen Schlaf."  
Lachend schlug Lily im leicht auf den Arm: "Als ob!" und öffnete danach mit einem Ruck die Gardinen am Fenster. Aber anstatt dem nachzugehen, was sie eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, nämlich Lüften, blieb sie verzaubert vor der Scheibe stehen und sagte entzückt: "Oh! Schaut mal raus, ihr Beiden! Es hat geschneit!"  
"Sag bloß, dass hast du jetzt erst bemerkt, Lily-Darling.", James trat neben sie, aber entgegen seiner spöttischen Bemerkung, legte er seiner Frau liebvoll seinen freien Arm um die Schultern und zog sie an sich.  
Lily reagierte nicht wirklich auf ihn, sondern öffnete fasziniert das Fenster und fuhr mit der Fingern ihrer rechten Hand durch die dicke Schneeschicht, die sich auf dem dünnen Fensterbrett gebildet hatte. "Ist das nicht wunderschön friedlich?", flüsterte sie.  
James löste hastig seinen Arm und wich zurück: "Also, ich finde es einfach nur verflucht kalt! Kannst du das Fenster nicht bitte wieder schließen?"  
Lachend formte Lily einen kleinen weißen Ball mit ihren Händen und warf ihn in Richtung ihres Mannes.  
"Hey!", er hielt Harry vor sich, als der Schneeball hinter ihm die Wand getroffen hatte, "Keine Gewalt vor Harry! Willst du ihn etwa traumatisieren!"  
Lily streckte ihm kindisch die Zunge raus. Dann schloss sie das Fenster wieder und begann an der Wickelkommode einige von Harrys Stramplern, die James früher am Tag dort achtlos hingeworfen hatte, zusammen zu legen. Von ihrem Schweigen verwirrt und vielleicht auch ein wenig beängstigt, trat James schließlich neben sie und beobachtete sie ebenfalls wortlos. Nach einigen Minuten war es seiner Frau genug und genervt warf sie den letzten blauen Strampler auf den Haufen: "Irgendetwas interessantes zu sehen?"  
"Hm, nicht direkt.", sagte James und griff, wie sein Sohn schon vor einigen Momenten, in das rote Haar seiner Frau, "Wir sehen dich einfach nur gerne an, weißt du." Harry stimmte ihm brabbelnd zu - so interpretierte sein Vater es auf jeden Fall. Stirnrunzelnd, aber mit einem Lächeln in ihren Mundwinkeln, befreite Lily sich und ihre Haare vorsichtig aus der Umklammerung und nahm ihrem Mann Harry ab, den sie dann auf der geräumten Wickelkommode platzierte: "Soso. Das ist ja ... sehr nett. Was wolltest du eigentlich?"  
Der schwarzhaarige Mann griff sich theatralisch ans Herz: "Was? Darf man seine Frau und seinen Sohn nicht einfach einmal sehen wollen?"  
"James..."  
Ebenso theatralisch wie zuvor sackte James in sich zusammen und murmelte geknickt: "Ich wollte nur wissen, ob ihr fertig seit."  
"Fertig? Wofür?"  
James kitzelte Harry mit dem Zeigefinger am Kinn und erklärte: „Na, für unseren Ausflug." Seine Frau runzelte die Stirn. „James. Ich dachte, wir hätten uns darauf geeinigt keine großen Ausflüge mehr zu machen, solange Voldemort frei herumläuft." „Nur ein ganz klitzekleiner Trip. Ganz furchtbar klein. Komm schon, Lils, wir gehen auch nicht weit vom Haus weg!". Er sah seine Frau so flehend an, dass Lily mit einem Seufzen und Schulterzucken nachgab:„Da ich mich dann ja wohl umziehen muss, hast du allerdings grade die wunderbare Chance bekommen, Harry zu wickelt!" Mit einem Grinsen über James Gesichtsausdruck verlies Lily das Kinderzimmer. Manchmal war James einfach unverbesserlich, aber sie wollte es ja auch nicht wirklich anders.

Zweifelnd blickte James auf seinen Sohn auf der Wickelkommode hinunter und sagte: "Weißt du was, Kleiner? Bis irgendjemand einen Wickel-Zauber erfunden hat, handeln wir beide einen Deal aus: Du möchtest deine Windel nur noch gewechselt haben, wenn ich grade nicht in der Nähe bin und ich nehme dich dafür auf eine Spritztour auf meinem Besen mit. Hm, was hältst du davon?"  
"James! Mein Sohn ist nicht bestechlich!" hallte es aus dem Flur und der Angesprochene fluchte leise, machte sich aber ans Werk.

Einige Minuten später stand die Familie dick verpackt vor der Haustür und sah in ein dickes Gestöber aus Schneeflocken hinein. Erwartungsvoll blickte Lily ihren schwarzhaarigen Mann an, der versuchte, ihren Sohn auf der Hüfte zu balancieren, während dieser zufrieden an den Bändern seines Schneeanzugs kaute. „Und was jetzt? Bleiben wir hier jetzt im Schnee stehen?" James grinste breit: „Nur keine Ungeduld, Mrs. Potter." Dann legte er zwei Finger der freien Hand an den Mund und stieß einen ohrenbetäubenden Pfiff aus. Sofort begann Harrys Unterlippe bedrohlich zu zittern und die Tränen standen ihm in den Augen, aber bevor er zu schreien beginnen konnte, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit genau wie die seiner Mutter auf etwas anderes gelenkt. Aus dem weißen Sturm erschien auf einmal ein schwarzes Pferd, das eine kleine rote Kutsche hinter sich zog. Lily fiel im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Kinnlade hinter unter. Die Kutsche kannte sie – die verstaubte normalerweise hinten im Schuppen; ein Erbstück von James Vorfahren, die vor ihnen in ihrem Haus gewohnt hatten, aber… „Woher hast du das Pferd?" Verschmitzt bekam sie ihre Antwort: „Die herumstreunende Katze, über die du dich immer so aufregst, wollte immer schon mal ein Pferd sein…" Die rothaarige Hexe schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor den Kopf: „Merlin. Hast du Harry schon wieder Cinderella vorgelesen, James?" Dann aber nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn zur Kutsche hin: „Und, willst du uns jetzt nicht zu einer Fahrt einladen?" Lächelnd half James erst Lily auf die Kutsche, deren alten Polster gemütlich quietschten als sie sich auf ihnen niederließ, und reichte ihr dann Harry hinauf. Der kleine Junge begann sofort begeistert vor sich hin zu brabbeln und griff nach den kleinen Glöckchen, die an den Seiten der Wände befestigt waren. Mit einem gekonnten Sprung hechtete er auf den Kutschbock und kurz darauf setzte sich die Kutsche mit ihren Insassen in Bewegung.

Entspannt genoss Lily die Fahrt durch die verschneite Landschaft, dabei vergaß sie aber nicht das Gesicht ihres Sohnes sorgsam vor dem heranfliegenden Schnee abzuschirmen. James hatte recht gehabt, dachte sie bei sich, ein bisschen Abwechselung tat ihnen gut. Seit Dumbledore ihnen vor wenigen Wochen von der Prophezeiung über Harry erzählt hatte, hatten sie es sich nur noch selten gegönnt, einmal ganz sorglos zu sein. „James!", Lily hatte sich vorgebeugt und ihrem Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, „Können wir hier anhalten?"

Vor ihnen lag das kleine Waldstück, das den Anfang der Berge kennzeichnete. Schwerer Schnee bedeckte die Baumkronen und glitzerte vor sich hin – er verlieh der ganzen Landschaft einen grade zu verzauberten Anblick.„Sicher doch." Ein kurzer Zug an den Zügeln brachte das Pferd zum Stehen. Vorsichtig bettete Lily Harry, der inzwischen eingeschlafen war, auf der Sitzbank und zog ihm die Decke, die bis jetzt über ihren Beinen gelegen hatte, bis ans Kinn. Dann sprang sie mit einem kleinen Jauchzer hinunter zu James, der schon auf sie wartete. Schweigend standen sie Seite an Seite vor der Kutsche und blickten über die weiten Felder, die sich vor ihnen erstreckten.

Jeder von Beiden hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, bis James sich schließlich umdrehte und ihr zuzwinkerte. „Darf ich bitten?" Auffordernd hielt er Lily eine Hand hin, die sie mit einem kleinen gezierten Knicks ergriff. Der Schnee stob auseinander als der schwarzhaarige Mann seine Frau herumwirbelte und ihr Lachen war weit über die weiße Landschaft zu hören. Als Harry auf der Kutsche begann, sich lautstark zu beschweren, hob Lily ihn aus dem Sitz und positionierte ihn zwischen sich und James, um dann ihren Tanz fortzusetzen. Wie lange sie im Schnee herumgetollt hatten, konnten sie später nicht sagen, aber es dämmerte schon, als die junge Familie den Heimweg antrat.

Nachdem sie die Kutsche wieder im Schuppen verstaut hatten und das Pferd, das nun wieder eine Katze war, in die Freiheit entlassen hatte, hielt Lily James am Arm fest und zog ihn zu sich heran, so das sie ihm einen Kuss geben konnte. „Danke.", wisperte sie leise. Ihr Mann gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und erwiderte nur: „Immer doch." Sie verharrten einen Augenblick, dann marschierte Lily mit Harry auf dem Arm in Richtung Haustür. Über die Schulter rief sie: „Na kommen Sie, mein Held! Ich will doch mal sehen, wie eingerostet meine Punschzauberkünste sind!"

. - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . -

16 Jahre später hockte Harry James Potter neben dem verfallenden Schild, dass die Ruine vor ihm als das Haus von „Lily, James und Harry Potter" kennzeichnete und schwieg.  
"Harry? Alles in Ordnung?", Hermione war hinter ihn getreten und linste über seine Schulter. Harry schüttelte abwesend den Kopf: "Nein... Ich meine Ja. Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich hatte nur irgendwie das Gefühl", er brach ab. "Was für ein Gefühl?", kam Rons neugierige Stimme aus dem Hintergrund, aber Harry starrte einfach ins Leere. Schließlich stand er auf und blickte auf die Überreste des Gartenzauns gelehnt in die Ferne. Vor seinen Augen tanzten die Schneeflocken und leise, aber deutlich sagte er: "Irgendetwas war hier. Im Winter mit Glocken. Eine Erinnerung. Es liegt mir auf der Zunge, aber ich kann es nicht wirklich greifen. Aber irgendwas war."  
Sofort war seine beste Freundin aufmerksam und fragte drängend: "Irgendetwas Wichtiges? Irgendetwas was uns weiterhelfen könnte?"  
"Nein.", sagte Harry und bückte sich um eine Handvoll Schnee aufzuheben. Mit seinen Handschuhverpackten Händen formte er einen runden Ball und warf ihn dann mit aller Macht in die Schneeüberzogene Leere, wo einmal sein Elternhaus gestanden hatte. Plötzlich durchfuhr ihn ein vergangenes Gefühl, einer Erinnerung an ein Gefühl aus seiner Kindheit, und mit einem Lächeln sagte er: "Nein, es ist keine wichtige Erinnerung. Aber eine Schöne."

**Ende**

Anne Schüler, 2006


End file.
